In the dispensing field, it is common to mix two or more fluid components to form a mixed fluid shortly before dispensing. For example, first and second fluids, such as first and second liquid adhesive components may be mixed to form a curable liquid adhesive for application onto a workpiece or substrate. The first and second liquid adhesive components are each separately contained within separate chambers of a suitable container. One type of container is known as a dual-chamber cartridge. A nozzle is attached to component outlets of the cartridge and pressure is applied to the first and second liquid components in order to force the first and second liquid components into the nozzle. A static mixer is also positioned within the nozzle. Accordingly, the first and second liquid components travel through the static mixer within the nozzle to dispense the fully mixed adhesive from a nozzle tip or outlet for application onto the workpiece or substrate. While this particular example forms a curable liquid adhesive for dispensing, any number and types of fluid components may be similarly mixed to create a mixed fluid that includes any variety of desirable properties for use by the end-user.
The two or more fluid components may be directed into the mixing nozzle in equal or unequal volumes depending on the necessary fluid ratio for the application. Often, the cartridge outlets are in a side-by-side configuration. The side-by-side configuration produces a cross-section of fluid also having the fluid components in side-by-side contact. Thus, the fluid components remain relatively unmixed, which may greatly reduce beneficial properties of the mixed fluid. For instance, improperly mixed liquid adhesive may not effectively cure, causing partial or total failure of the adhesive in use. Another associated challenge relates to the mechanical and fluid connection made between the nozzle and the dual chamber cartridge. Similar challenges may exist with respect to dispensers configured to dispense only a single fluid.
Improvements would be desirable to ensure that this connection is quick and easy to make, and yet mechanically robust while, in the case of mixing and then dispensing multiple fluids, maintaining separation of the fluid components and then premixing at the inlet end of the nozzle.